


Eternity of You

by shores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Extra Treat, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Non-Penetrative Sex, Spirits, Tentacle Sex, ToT: Monster Mash, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/pseuds/shores
Summary: Your letter was so pleasing to read with how you organized it.





	Eternity of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



> Your letter was so pleasing to read with how you organized it.

Joline's throat bobbed as the leaves rustled and the forest whispered, their sound filled the lonely night and the soft breeze turned colder. The sudden mist that seeped from between the tree trunks, and the tiny leaves, youthful and very green, that collected themselves from nowhere, from everywhere, prompted shudders to flow within the young witch's whole being. Side by side with the magic Joline had just used to summon the forest spirit.

The little lantern's light seemed to diminish within the thick mist, but after the personification completed, the normal illumination returned. If only to show Joline what she had been missing all this time with learning potions and spells, and failing at them.

The leaves and branches had fallen into their order; a figure of green leaves, the upper part resembling that of an ethereal woman and the lower part formed of seemingly juicy leaves. Some wide, some small and lithe.

Joline realized very quick that summoning the forest spirit was not a mistake for the hurt of being unskilled with magic, of being thought of as unworthy of magic, disappeared and her heart was finally at peace.

"Oh my, a novice!"

Joline heard. The forest was quieter now, the chill had faded from the night air after it had felt crippling just moments ago.

Joline knew why was that, knew why it felt like finally returning home, she remembered.

She belonged to the forest spirit, all the witches who had chosen to serve her did. She lingered in each and every one of them, yes, but they chose her amongst all Spirits, and therefore the spirit was at their command, ready to answer their call any time as long as they wanted to serve her, to water her roots and trees, to quench her thirst.

Joline dropped to her knees. "My lady!" she whispered as the spirit's branches, several and covered with long foliage, lingered in the air around her mighty figure while her beautifully green hands were clasped together in what felt like hope, excitement.

"Greetings, my love," The Spirit said, her voice was high and as strong as the darkness engulfing the rest of the forest in its blackness. Her teeth were a different shade of green, light and completing the perfection of a smile, wicked yet fascinating. Joline loved it instantly, but loved her emerald eyes even more. They harbored glimmers of sweetness, they were bewildering and bewitching that all reason fled Joline's mind.

"What can I do for you, my love?" the spirit asked, her branches reaching Joline's face. The small leaves on them, warm and gentle, caressed her cheeks until no tear and sadness were left.

 _Even if you still can't differentiate between the Wandering spell and the Lost spell, Young Joline, the forest spirit will still answer you._ Maybe not all reason fled for there was a voice in the fogginess in Joline's mind, whispering, warning. Reminding.

"My lady, they say I am no good for the forest - for you. They-" Joline gasped as the spirit embraced her. The tip of a soft leaf, warm despite the cool breeze, calming despite the painful pace of her heart, touched her chin, softly prompting her to look at her, to see who would ease her pain and sorrows away. "They say I should not practice the magic I chose to serve you with."

Joline lost the stream of her thoughts when the eyes gazing back at her possessed swirls of happiness. Of lust, and of love. Of care.

"They are not wrong, my lady," Joline barely continued, her own lust gathering in her pulsing core at the thought of serving the spirit, of being within this bliss of peace more and more. "I should not practice magic, I should be here with you. In you. For all eternity." And by the time the forest spirit's leaves wrapped around her limbs and lifted her off the rough ground, spreading her legs apart and taking care of her cloths all at once, Joline was dripping down her thighs.

The taste of freedom was on the tip of her tongue where it had been tears of disappointment, she smelled it in the spirit's scent and heard it in her quiet _Oh, my Joline, It's been so long since my witches desired that._

Joline's eyelids fluttered shut as her wish became within her reach. The freedom from her failures once and for all.

The very same failures that had led her to the forest in the dead of the night, with the frustration of failing yet another potion weighing her down, with the tears streaming down her cheeks burning her skin.

The other novices would not laugh at her anymore, not when she would be the only one among them who was brave enough to summon the spirit and serve her.

There was another voice still, bitter and sad, but soon it started to quiet when the spirit spoke again.

"You dream of being one of my leaves?"

Joline moaned, the spirit's voice filled her mind with much needed rest - surrender. With sweet haze that almost let that one last bit of the memory slip into the oblivion. A warning, a guidance from one kind-hearted Sena. _But do not be mistaken, Young Joline, the spirit is whom you serve. She will pay no mind to your fate, and you will feel nothing but the ease her presence gives. Do not seek her when lost or saddened, when tired or pained. Do not seek her for you will know nothing but the freedom her mere presence lure your unskilled heart with._

"You dream of being my root?"

Joline opened her eyes, losing the echo of Sena's voice. There seemed to be fires ignited in those profound emeralds an inch away from her own eyes, Joline only wished to be consumed by them.

"Take me," Joline pleaded in a whisper.

The spirit's smile widened, a happy squeal escaping her lips even though she was already taking her in one way.

One wide leaf, soft but thickening and curving, sneaked into her underclothes even before the other branches managed to finish undressing her. With veins pulsing hotly against her wet cunt, and smoothness that drew sighs of relief from her within her as she sat on the supple, warm leaf, Joline closed her eyes and rocked her hips with the lust filling her blood, her muscles and mind.

The leaf was gentle in the way it rubbed her vulva, but that was only at first. The spirit's skill was quickly shown, her strength undeniably proven. All the tales the older witches who served the spirit told with pride and flushed cheeks, Joline realized how their words did no justice to the bliss. Joline could not help a moan, long and deep, from sounding loud, the thick, mellow leaf fit perfectly against her cunt as if it was shaped just for her.

"You desire of an eternity with me?"

The words were so soft they faded into the sound of wetness splashing. Joline nodded her head nonetheless as the cool air touched her sweaty, now bare, body. Hands kneaded her breasts and fingers pinched her hardened nibbles, their warmth and loving touch were a whole different story.

Another leaf, as warm as the one fucking her cunt, but smaller and possessing the curves of flowers' petals hugging a leaking slit, softer and wetter, came closer to her face. It smeared her lips with such a tasty juice that Joline extended her tongue out without a second thought, with a moan stuck in her throat. She started licking the mellow folds of the leaf. The more she licked, the more wetness streamed down her jaw. The more tight around her limbs the spirit's branches became.

It was near, Joline could sense it, her freedom, her high. She licked harder, nibbled where the leaf curved and sucked its swelled tip. She rode the leaf between her thighs as hard, and basked in the comfort the forest spirit provided with her hold, with her little _Oh, my love, I have been waiting for you. You're serving me well._ With her caring, loving leaves.

 

The way her body was balanced on the leaf, it felt like flying or perhaps fading into the night air. Joline could not tell for sure, she only cared about pleasuring her lady and letting go of her own weight.

She only cared about being hugged by more leaves while savouring the juice filling her mouth, while listening to the sweetest of moans becoming louder and louder.

Moans, plenty of them coming from all around as if they were echos bouncing off of every trunk in the forest and every rock. Joline whimpered when the leaf between her thighs changed its angle and curved around her clit as if to suck it. Relentlessly, lovingly, just like the lips that took one of her nibbles into their silky, wet warmth.

 

It was all that was needed for her high to surge within her in hard waves, for her wetness to wash the leaf in strong, endless streams. And _that_ was all that's needed to set all the leaves and branches on liquid fire, green and tender, shining so bright, welcoming and inviting. Joline let got of the last of her weight, let go of her flesh and bones, of her failures and the world.

 

It was nothingness then. It was glimpses of kind-hearted Sena crying where they buried her belongings, she looked the same, but then she looked older. It was nothingness still, light and comfortable and ever so close to the forest spirit.


End file.
